When Lights Die Down
by Lyn Archer
Summary: Complete: Seiya and Usagi have a one night stand. Five years later they see each other. Usagi's too scared to say anything because she is getting married. SeiUsa, with some MamoUsa. This is an AU fic. Please R&R!
1. He Met Her Backstage

Here is another Seiya/Usagi story I wrote! It was inspired by the song, _'After The Lights,'_ by Sweetbox. I got this done in about two days. I wrote really fast. Makes me proud!

I don't own Sailor Moon or the song by Sweetbox.

Please review!

---

"Seiya! Marry me!"

"I love you!"

Walking through a curtain, a thin man with waist length midnight black hair blocked the cries of devotion from the female fans from his mind. The black haired man sighed and flopped down on a couch backstage. He ran a hand through his hair and shut his sapphire blue eyes. Fans, so annoying, but they could make a singer's career.

"Seiya, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes, the man stared at the tall form of his long time friend and bandmate, Taiki Kou. He shrugged and sighed. "I guess. Why do you ask?"

The tall man shrugged and moved his long auburn hair out of his eyes. For some reason, himself, Seiya, and Yaten, all had waist length hair. The female fans weren't complaining. "You've seemed a little off today. That's all."

Seiya sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what it is. I wish that I knew." He flashed his famous smile at Taiki.

The older man rolled his eyes. "Why I even put up with you is beyond my comprehension!" he got up and walked away.

Laughing, Seiya leaned back on the couch, watching the people bustle about. It was always crazy after a concert. People coming and going, wanting him to go to after parties and the social event of the year. He shook his head. It was always the social event of the year. If he didn't go, it would destroy his career. The who-who of the music scene was always at these parties. But, he didn't care. He was content just living day-to-day, singing, playing his guitar and writing lyrics. He never really wanted to become famous. It just sort of happened one day. Shaking the memory from his mind, Seiya got to his feet.

The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back, with a blonde haired girl lying on top of him. Blinking, he turned his sapphire blue eyes upwards and stared at her face. She didn't look like a raving fan. Instead, she looked downright embarrassed at the entire situation. "Hello."

The girl squeaked and scrambled off of Seiya, her entire face bright red. "I'm sorry! Please don't be angry!"

Getting up, Seiya dusted himself off. "Now, why would I be angry at such a beautiful girl like you?" he winked at her, causing her to blush even harder.

"I ran into you." She squeaked.

Seiya laughed. "It was an accident. Am I right?"

The girl nodded, staring at the ground, her long blonde hair falling around her.

Studying the girl, Seiya noticed her hair was in two buns on the top of her head, with pigtails coming down the sides. He noticed her sparkling cerulean eyes, and how she was dressed simply in a pink tank top with a white cardigan sweater, a pair of light denim jeans, and white and pink sneakers. "Now then, there is no reason to be mad, Odango Atama." He grinned.

The girl huffed and looked at Seiya angrily. "Do NOT call me that! My name is Usagi Tsukino! NOT Odango Atama!" She protested.

"Whoa, cool it Odango. I was just teasing." He winked. "Rabbit of the moon…"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that what your name means?"

"Oh, yes."

Seiya moved over to Usagi and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How old are you Odango?"

Usagi looked at Seiya, her cerulean eyes wide. "Twenty-one."

"You're only a year younger than me."

"You're twenty-two?"

"Yep, the youngest out of the four of us."

"What?"

"My band. The Starlights."

"Oh! You're the youngest? Then who is the oldest?"

"Kakyuu, she's twenty-eight. Then Yaten, he's twenty-six. Then Taiki, he's twenty-four. Then there is little ol' me. I'm the baby at twenty-two."

Usagi giggled at Seiya, smiling. "I didn't think you where so young."

Seiya practically melted at her smile. "I am."

"Seiya, why are you being so nice? Everyone says that you're mean." Usagi looked at him, an innocent look on her face.

"Me, mean? Ha! Who told you that?" Seiya squeezed her shoulder.

"Minako did. She said that you hate all your fans." Usagi blushed.

"Well, she lied then."

"Minako always lies."

Seiya laughed and hugged Usagi close to his body. "What do you say we go back to my hotel room? I can introduce you to the rest of the band."

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

Seiya nodded. "Yes, maybe we can get to know each other a little better. Before I leave tomorrow night."

"Why aren't you in town for very long Seiya?"

"We started our tour today. We leave for Kyoto tomorrow night." Seiya sighed.

Usagi thought she saw a look of regret and sadness in his sapphire eyes. "If we get to know each other well, I'll surely miss you." She smiled.

Seiya laughed and a pink hue came to his cheeks. "Well, shall we be going?"

"Yes!" Usagi smiled.

---

Kakyuu shook her head. "There he goes with another one of his girls." She frowned.

Taiki smiled at the drummer of 'The Starlights.' "You know Seiya. He has a girl in every city."

Yaten stretched and ran a hand through his silver hair. Which most people thought was died it was natural! "That's Seiya for you. The little pimp." He grinned.

Taiki and Kakyuu laughed. The auburn-haired man shook his head and grinned. "I have a feeling that Seiya will forget about all other girls after this one."

"Don't count on it." Yaten sneered.

"No, Taiki might be right. The way Seiya was looking at her…" Kakyuu trailed off, leaving the end of her sentence open.

"With lust in his eyes?"

"No, happiness. I haven't seen it in his eyes since our Mother died." Kakyuu looked at the shorter man. She sighed, "That's when Seiya dove into music. He was barely eighteen. Now here we are four years later."

"We both know Kakyuu. You must remember, we too have known yourself and Seiya for a very long time." Taiki said peering at the shorter woman through his round glasses.

"I know." The orange haired woman sighed and looked at the retreating form of her younger brother.

---

Usagi rose the next morning, the smell of pancakes and eggs invaded her senses. She blinked and sat up. The memory of the previous night came rushing back to her. The blonde haired woman blushed furiously. She had just met Seiya! Grabbing her clothes, she quickly got dressed. Her roommates where surely worried about her. Tying her hair back, Usagi opened the door and headed for the exit.

"Odango, are you hungry?"

Usagi turned around and saw Seiya standing there, a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon in one hand. Her stomach answered the question. Looking down at the ground, she slowly nodded. "Ano, Seiya… About last night…"

"Odango, let's not talk about it." Seiya knew down in his heart that he was slowly falling in love with this beautiful blonde. But, he knew she wouldn't wait for him. She was beautiful.

"But, Seiya!" Usagi tried to protest.

"Odango, really. It's alright." He then handed her the plate of food. "Eat, then go if you want."

Usagi watched Seiya as he went into the room she had come out of; she cringed slightly as he shut the door loudly. What was his problem? Sitting down at the table, she slowly began to eat, wondering what was wrong with Seiya. Was it something she said? Usagi shook her head. It didn't matter. It was just a one-night stand anyways.

Seiya sighed and shook his head when he heard the door to the large hotel room slam shut. Shutting his eyes, he knew it would be a very long time before he saw Usagi again. Why did she affect him so? Why did she have to be the one? Why did he let her go?

"FUCK!" He grabbed the lamp and threw it at the door. He fell onto the floor, his body shaking in despair.


	2. Years Later He Sees Her

Here is the second chapter of, When Lights Die Down, I hope that you all like it. This is going to be my last update for some time, (on this story,) school starts soon and I have Kumori-Con to contend with. Please don't hate me.

I don't own Sailor Moon. Though I want the three sexy men known as the Starlights. shrugs>

---

The years passed by, Seiya threw himself into his music even more. Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu were worried, Kakyuu especially, since he was her little brother. They had been on tour on and off for five years. But, Seiya made it clear, they were never to return to Osaka. The other three didn't protest, but their manager began to throw a fit. But, when he saw the look of hatred in Seiya's sapphire eyes, he backed off.

Now the group where on their way to Tokyo, to finish their long tour and take a much deserved break.

---

Seiya sat staring out the window, his eyes distant.

Kakyuu looked at her younger brother, and sighed. He didn't know how many times she had heard him wake up in the middle of the night, that girl's name coming from his mouth. She knew what he had done. He had let his true love slip through his fingers. She wanted to comfort him, but knew he would just blow her off.

"Don't worry. Maybe the break is what he needs." Taiki put his hand on Kakyuu's shoulder.

"I truly hope so."

---

"Seiya!"

"Taiki!"

"Yaten!"

"Kakyuu!"

"We love you!"

The group of four ignored the cries of empty devotion and moved back stage after their final song. They split and went to do their separate things, Taiki to read a book of poetry, Yaten to sketch the city, Kakyuu to finish her clothing designs, and Seiya to mourn what he lost. This had been their routine for a long time. It wasn't that they where on the outs with each other. It was just that, no one knew how to talk to Seiya anymore. So, they just did what they wanted and ignored the youngest member of 'The Starlights.' He wasn't complaining.

---

"Seiya?"

Turning his sapphire blue eyes upward, he gasped. "Odango."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

The blonde haired woman sat next to the midnight haired man. "I'm fine." Usagi folded her hands in her lap.

"You married?" Seiya asked noticing the ring on her left hand.

"No, engaged."

"Is he nice?"

"The nicest."

"Does he love you?"

"With all his heart."

Seiya nodded and sighed. She was going to get away for good this time, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Usagi would laugh at him if he told her the truth.

"I'm going to go say hi to everyone else."

"Alright."

Seiya watched as Usagi got up and walked away. He then noticed that a little girl about four, maybe five, followed after her. He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out if she was babysitting, or the kid was her own.

---

"Is she yours?"

Usagi nodded and picked up the little girl. "Yes, she's almost five years old."

"Is she Seiya's child?"

"How…?"

"I could recognize those eyes anywhere."

Usagi looked at her daughter, to Seiya and then to Kakyuu. "Don't tell him."

"He loves you."

"Don't be silly."

"Why didn't you tell him about your daughter?"

"He's a famous star. He doesn't need a kid following him around."

Kakyuu sighed and shook her head. "Usagi, he's broken. He spends his days moping about. Mourning you."

"I can't. I have a fiancée now." Usagi got up and headed towards the door.

"Think about it Usagi. Do you want to be unhappy for the rest of your life?"

The blonde stopped in her tracks. She turned and looked back at Seiya. Shaking her head, she left the theatre.

Kakyuu looked at her younger brother. She could see how hurt he was. "Seiya…" She whispered softly.

---

Usagi sat in her car, tears rolling down her face. She stared at her ring, and then looked at her daughter.

"Mommy!"

"Yes?"

"I wanna see Daddy!"

"We can't see your Daddy."

"Why?"

"Mommy hurt him."

"How?"

"I'm getting married."

"Not to Daddy?"

"Not to Daddy."

"Why?"

"Marina! Enough!" Usagi snapped, the tears rolling down her face harder.

The little girl's lower lip quivered and she began to cry.

---

"Seiya…"

"What?"

"That little girl…"

"What about her?"

"She's your child."

Seiya looked at his older sister. "What?"

"You heard me."

"It can't be!"

"Seiya."

"What am I supposed to do about it, if the child is min? She's getting married!"

"You can always object at the wedding." Kakyuu handed him an invitation.

Seiya took it and stared at it, his eyes wide. "You're not serious? Are you?"

"I'm dead serious."

Standing up, the midnight haired man nodded. "Sis, you're right."

"I know. I'm always right."

"Shut-up."

Kakyuu smacked Seiya on the back of his head. "Don't tell me to shut-up."

Seiya grumbled and walked away.

---

There are two really special people I need to thank.

SailorStarHealer88 - She's always reviewing my stuff and seems to enjoy my writing. I thank her quite a bit. If you're a fan of Seiya/Yaten yummyness, check out Book of the Stars: Starlight Memories. It may not seem like it now, but that's a huge Seiya/Yaten story.

MoonDaisuki - For being an awesome friend in my personal life. She reads my stuff and tells me if it makes sense or not. Thanks a zillion!

Remember, R&R!


	3. He's Too Scared To Say

There is the final chapter of 'When Lights Die Down' I hope that you all like this chapter. I should have posted it a little sooner, but I swear that school is going to kill me. -withers and then jumps back up- Anyways, thanks to MoonDaisuki for being such a big help to me. She's a great friend. In a way, this too is something I wrote for her. She deserves it. She did so much while we where both at Kumori-Con 2005. If you want to read about that, just go to http/ you can find out about Saturday.

I don't own Sailor Moon or the song, 'After The Lights,' by Sweetbox.

---

Usagi smoothed out her dress. She stared at herself in the mirror. It was the day of her wedding to Mamoru. If she loved him, why did she have this feeling of dread in her stomach?

"Usagi, are you ready?"

The blonde turned around and smiled at her mother. "Yeah…"

"Did you tell that young man the truth?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, as long as you did what you feel is right."

"Can I still do what I feel is right?"

"Of course."

Usagi shook her head and walked out of the room, past her mother.

The older woman sighed and picked up a picture that Usagi had left on the vanity. Usagi had once told her that the man in the picture was her granddaughter's father. She frowned and put the picture into the breast pocket of her pantsuit.

---

The people in the hotel garden stood up as the familiar tune that all brides had begun to play. People whispered as Usagi appeared in the archway. Her father walked up beside her and began to escort her down the long pathway to where her future husband waited. The large French doors shut swiftly behind them.

'Why am I feeling this way? I love Mamoru. I do! I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't love him. What's wrong with me?'

Her father handed Usagi off to Mamoru, who smiled at her with more happiness than she could fathom.

"Dearly beloved…"

---

"Seiya…"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to do it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She looks so happy."

"Are you Mr. Seiya Kou?"

Seiya and Taiki turned around to stare at a woman with dark hair. "I'm Seiya."

"I'm Ikuko Tsukino. Usagi's mother." She extended her hand out for Seiya to shake it.

Taiki put his hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Just think about it." The taller man then disappeared into the hotel.

Seiya took Ikuko's hand and shook it firmly. "What can I do for you Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Stop this wedding."

Seiya took a shocked step backwards. "Why?"

"Usagi does not love her fiancée. Her child does not belong to her fiancée." Ikuko said softly.

"I know this" Seiya sighed.

"Then stop it."

"No."

"Why not? You love her do you not?" Ikuko put her hands on her hips, a very angered look on her face.

"I do love her. But, isn't this what she wants?" Seiya asked softly.

"She wants to follow her heart."

Seiya sighed. "Mrs. Tsukino, I don't know if I can do this."

"Just do what your heart wants you to do."

---

"If there is anyone who has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace…"

The large French doors that lead from the hotel lobby to the garden burst open. Light shone from the hotel, causing a silhouetted figure to appear. Everyone turned and watched as Seiya Kou walked down the pathway towards Usagi and Mamoru. People began to whisper.

"Odango! Wait!"

Usagi stared at Seiya, her cerulean eyes wide. "Seiya…"

"Who are you?" growled Mamoru.

Seiya simply glared at the black haired man and ignored him. "Usagi, I should have told you sooner. I love you."

Usagi took a step backwards, in complete shock. "You… do?"

"Please forgive me." Seiya looked at the ground. That's when he noticed a little girl standing near Usagi. Realization slammed into Seiya like a seven-ton truck. "It's true…"

Usagi followed Seiya's gaze. "Seiya, I do forgive you."

Kneeling down, Seiya looked at the little girl. "Is she mine?"

The little girl blinked. "You're my Daddy!" She squealed and ran over to Seiya.

Seiya reached out with a shaking hand and moved a few stands of the little girl's black hair out of her bright blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Marina!" The little girl beamed.

"What is going on?" Mamoru snapped.

Usagi removed the engagement ring from her hand and threw it at Mamoru. "The wedding is off!"

"What?" Mamoru grabbed Usagi's wrist roughly.

Usagi looked at Mamoru. "You heard me! The wedding is off!"

Seiya stood up; he looked at Mamoru, his eyes dark. "Let her go."

"You're the reason for all of this." Mamoru hissed.

Usagi's face contorted in pain as Mamoru tightened his grip on her thin wrist. "Mamoru, please, stop it. You're hurting me!"

The audience sat motionless, unsure whether to help or run away.

"She asked you to let her go. I suggest you doing as the lady requested." Seiya hissed angrily.

Mamoru and Seiya just stood there, glaring at each other.

Usagi gathered up her skirts, after yanking her wrist away from Mamoru. "Thank you all for coming, but there will be no wedding today. I'm not going to marry a man I thought I loved." The blonde haired woman then walked down the pathway, with her head held high.

"Mommy! Wait!" Marina ran after her mother.

"Odango!" Seiya smiled sheepishly at the people and then ran after his daughter and Usagi.

---

Usagi slammed the door shut and sat down in front of the vanity. She ripped the veil off her head and sighed.

"Odango, please, can I talk to you?"

Usagi looked at the door, and lowered her head. "Come in Seiya."

The door opened and in walked the midnight haired man who gave her the biggest treasure in her life. "Yo."

"Hi Seiya"

"Odango…"

Usagi got up and walked over to Seiya. She stared up into his sapphire blue eyes. "Don't say anything."

"Why?"

"Just kiss me."

Seiya's eyes widened, but when he saw the look on Usagi's face, he just smiled. "Alright, you win Odango."

"I know."

Seiya leaned in and kissed her softly.

Usagi pulled away from the kiss. "Seiya, I should have told you when I saw you. I love you."

"I should have told you that night, I love you."

Usagi smiled and nuzzled her head against Seiya's chest. "I missed you."

"And I missed you Odango…"

---

Marina grinned happily, looking at Usagi and Seiya from under the door. Finally her Mommy and Daddy were together. They where happy and everything was going to be okay.

She giggled as she saw Seiya's coat fall onto the floor. She got up and ran to find her Grandma and Grandpa.


End file.
